Akatsuki
by Dragonite775
Summary: Naruto was born to be a ninja. Fact. Kaido was the strongest Creature in the world. Fact. Naruto was going to kill him. Fact.
1. Wano & Marineford

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto Or One Piece

* * *

**1.**

Uzumaki Naruto remembered very clearly the moment his world had ended.

It wasn't raining that day. Naruto had only just turned four, and the sun was shining high in the sky. It was the perfect day for a birthday party. Standing beside him, his godfather's adopted father, Hiruzen, offered a silent hand on the shoulder in support. Naruto didn't want any.

"Remember, this is your home." Hiruzen's powerful words buried themselves in Naruto's heart.

_Home..._

Not something that a four-year-old boy should see taken from him. To say still less of the scene that would be the last thing he would remember about his home, it was nothing remotely fit for a child.

_Bodies, bodies, bodies..._

The entire town had been massacred. And no one had been given a proper burial. Their bodies were left where they had been struck down. Faces forever frozen in fear and twisted in agony.

"It will be years before you ever see it again. This battle might be at its end, but the war for this nation is not. This is only a glimpse of the horrors Kaido will unleash on Wano while we are gone."

Hiruzen's callous words filling his ears, Naruto stood still, letting the image before him sear into his brain. If he was to be the only one to escape, then he could never forget. Until he freed Wano from Kaido's control, he would remember this place.

Naturally, as he stared at the horrible sight, tears came spilling out.

Samurai. Ninja. Civilian. Pirate. The countless dead bodies covering the surface of the earth had no distinction now. All of them had been unable to escape free of their death as they all fought or ran. They were all now the same, no matter which side they were fighting on.  
Not one of them had wished for death. And yet they had all died. Why? Because of Kaido.

"Old man." Naruto heard his own voice. And for the first time, he realized that he was shaking. It wasn't the fear of the corpses. Rage made Naruto shake. "I'm going to save this country."

Hiruzen was silent for a while at the declaration, and then he began to respond. "Not as you are."

Eyes still on the bodies, Naruto waited for the Old man to continue. He felt the warmth from the hand on his shoulder vanish. The words Hiruzen left unsaid ran through his mind.

"I'm too weak."

Even at the young age of four, Naruto could grasp the concept of power. And Kaido had far more power than he did.

"That's right, Naruto. Kaido is one of the Yonko. The strongest creature in the world. That is who you have to surpass. Never forget that."

**00**

The escape from Wano had lasted several weeks after the day Hiruzen had saved Naruto from Kaido's men.

Although the Yonko had conquered Wano, Hiruzen and his crew had established a policy of secrecy concerning the island and what happened there. No one was to speak of Wano while they were outside the kingdom. Naruto didn't understand it. Hiruzen had defied the law and fled Wano decades ago to join the Marines. If they told the World Government what was happening, they could help defeat Kaido.

Who cared about obeying laws or keeping secrets?

Naruto's only had one objective: "Become the strongest in the world, and defeat Kaido."

The adults thought striving for such a grandiose dream was absurd. They wanted to save Wano, but Naruto could see the truth. Their resolve was clear and deep in their hearts; none of them thought that they could ever win a war against the Yonko. Without that conviction, they would be of no help in the battles to come.  
But for Naruto, it wasn't an unreachable dream. To achieve it, he would first learn the Ninja arts from Hiruzen and train until he had enough power to kill Kaido.

This, despite the fact that he had still not been accepted as Hiruzen's student, was why he was trained by himself during the voyage to Marineford.

"Training by yourself again, Naruto?" Hiruzen said when he found him.

"Yes."

After his reply, Naruto threw three shuriken at the human-shaped target a few yards away from him. Only two hit the target, the other flew past the target and stabbed into the ship's railing.

"Hm, you seem to be doing fine." Hiruzen nodded in approval. "It takes years to master Ninjutsu."

"Is that how long I will be sailing with you?" Naruto asked.

He knew they were heading to Marineford, the Navy HQ in the first half of the Grand Line, however, Hiruzen hadn't told him what they were going to do when they got there. Perhaps train on the island? Or stock up on supplies before entering one of the Blue seas. Naruto didn't care what they did so long as Hiruzen made him strong.

"You won't be staying with me. My job was to get you away from Wano, and I have done that. Your training will fall to another."

Naruto knew better than to argue. His father had always praised and complained about Hiruzen's stiff spine. When the old Marine decided something, there was nothing that could change his mind.

Still, Naruto was young and foolish.

"How am I suppose to learn the Ninjutsu I need to defeat Kaido?"

Hiruzen pulled a smoking pipe from the white coat draped over his shoulders. "You will need far more then Ninjutsu to defeat something like Kaido."

"What do I need, then?"

"I couldn't tell you, Naruto. I've never fought the Yonko. For now, keep practicing the basics. You will learn more at Marineford. I've already found your teacher. He is strict, and you will hate him. But he will make strong. Don't embarrass me."

* * *

**2.**

Five years old.

Naruto could not have cared less about birthdays and all that. The annual event was, at best, nothing more than a milestone now. Whether it was spent adrift, or packed with experiences, a year was still a year. Just because the number indicating his age increased by one didn't mean that anything changed. He was still alone, and everyone he would have celebrated with was still dead.  
What was important now was daily training. Steadily moving forward one step at a time was important. That was how Naruto felt.

"So?" Hiruzen asked, standing next to him.

But he didn't respond and instead walked forward, staring at the massive building in front of him. A multi-story palace built atop a base made of a mountain of concrete with 'Justice' emblazoned on the front.

"Marine Headquarters," Hiruzen said.

Standing at the base of the headquarters, wearing a purple suit with a Marine coat draped over his shoulders like a cape, was-

"Naruto, that is your teacher, Former Admiral Z," Hiruzen said as they walked up the steps toward him. The former Admiral was three times taller than Naruto. He had a chiseled, severe face, and Naruto noticed, he was missing an arm.

"You are Uzumaki Naruto?" the man asked, looking down on him. "I see..."

Unflinchingly, Naruto met the gaze of the former Admiral. Next to him, Hiruzen chuckled as the two stared.

"Your dream...it won't be easy to accomplish."

"My dream?"

"To defeat the Yonko Kaido and save your home," the man said, nodding at Hiruzen. "You should leave it to the adults and live your life free of such a burden. Pirates are ruthless creatures, and Kaido is worst than most."

_What happened to keeping it a secret?_

Naruto hadn't agreed with the plan in the first place, so he didn't care that Z knew about what was happening in Wano, he was just curious. Why make a plan and order his crew to silence if Hiruzen was going to break that silence himself.

"I have a question for the boy my friend wants me to train."

Naruto silently waited for the former Admiral to continue.

"A Yonko has taken over your home, killed your friends and family. Even now, his crew is no doubt still rampaging across Wano. Killing and destroying anything and anyone who gets in their way. Hiruzen tells me that you have made it your life's mission to stop him. Why? To get justice for those who have died? Or revenge for the one who is still living?"

The question wasn't an easy one. Naruto was still young, but circumstances had pushed him to grow faster than other children his age. Even so, he was still a child and saw things in absolutes.

"Does it matter? Kaido is a pirate. The Marines are the enemies of pirates, so why question why a pirate dies? Whatever the reason, there will be one less pirate in the world."

A bold smile crossed Z's face. "A very straight forward answer. " He moved towards Naruto. "I look forward to the day you join the Marine ranks," he said as he passed.

"You did good, Naruto." Hiruzen nodded. "Z has had a hand in training the strongest Marines in the Navy. You are in good hands here."

"Why does he think I am joining the Marines?" Naruto asked after Z was far out of earshot."

"Because you are."

"I never agreed to that."

"Nothing is free in this world, Naruto." Hiruzen's voice was hard. "If you want to free Wano, becoming a Marine is the price you pay for that power."

"The price I pay for power." Murmuring those words, Naruto closed his eyes.

**00**

Listening to Z explain the globe on his desk, Naruto leaned back in his chair. It had been just over a week since he arrived in Marineford, and he had gotten very used to the sitting all day.  
Beyond the classroom where Naruto was stuck learning was the training yard, where the other cadets were practicing with wooden swords.

"Ha!" Naruto heard the shouts from the tired marines. They had been at it since morning. Trying to focus on Z's lesson, Naruto stared absently at the globe in front of him.

"Naruto!" Z barked. "Tell me, how many oceans are there?"

"There are six oceans in the world. The North, South, West, and East Blue's that are separated by the Red Line and the Calm Belts. And then there is the Grand Line enclosed by the Calm Belts."

"So you were listening. Good. What I'm teaching you is important. You can't be distracted."

His teacher was right. And Naruto knew it. There was so much about the world that he didn't know. Wano was an isolated country, cut off from the rest of the world. Obviously he knew that Wano wasn't the only place in the world, but he could have never imagined that the world was a big as it really was.

"Now, what is the Red Line?" Z asked.

"The Red Line is the world's only continent that stretches across the entire world, from North to South."

"And the Calm Belts? What are they?"

"The Calm Belts are two areas that are just north and south of the Grand Line. They almost never have ocean currents or wind and they are also the nesting grounds for Sea Kings."

"What do they serve as?"

"Effective barries against pirates who want to enter the Grand Line."

Naruto sighed as Z finally turned back to the board. He was getting tired of answering Z's questions. He couldn't deny that he did need to know what Z was teaching him, but couldn't they do some physical training in between lessons? Why did he have to sit inside all day reading? Books weren't going to kill Kaido.

"We're moving past geography today. You can learn about the individual islands of the world on your own time." Z said, carrying a large book from his desk to Naruto's.  
"I will quiz you on them, so make sure to study."

"Yes, sir." Naruto nodded. His desk shook as Z dropped the book. He looked down reading the title. "Devil Fruit Encyclopedia? What's a Devil Fruit?"

Z's laugh was so loud, Naruto could see the recruits glance through the windows.

"Wano really is an isolated country isn't it?"


	2. CP9

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto Or One Piece

* * *

"I had to report my agent's findings to the Gorōsei," Spandine started abruptly, in front of Sengoku, seated in the Fleet Admiral's chair. "It seems strange that such a perfect candidate for CP9 would not be brought forward."

Sengoku lifted his eyes from the papers on his desk to look at Spandine curiously. "We have an agreement that _some_ of our recruits more _'suited'_ for your organization will be reported. However, I am not obligated to turn over _any_ recruits, Spandine."

"I understand, but the fact still remains. Uzumaki's heritage makes him a unique case."

"I had no idea you were so fixated on my cadets."

"It's a loss for the World Government to make someone with such promising potential waste several years climbing the ranks."

Sengoku frowned. "He can't be transferred without the recommendation or permission of his instructor."

"Naruto's instructor, Zephyr, is a washed-up Marine." The corners of Spandine's mouth shot up. "He's likely jealous of Naruto's potential."

"Z is not that sort of-"

"He is that sort of man." Spandine asserted, as if to beat back Sengoku's opinion. "Perhaps you are unaware. Given your history with the man, it is understandable, but Zephyr has been a different man since his family was killed. A cruel, petty man, too caught up in his own grief and anger."

"That's ridiculous."

"He normally doesn't show it, but deep down, Zephyr has a dark nature."

A member of CP8 had investigated him. Cipher Pol organizations under the World Government's direct control, had a vast information network within the Marines. The thinking, the philosophies of every officer in the Marines, what kind of tendencies they had...Cipher Pol looked into everything very diligently. All for the security of the World Government.

If the Marines were a police organization to maintain public order on the world's surface, then Cipher Pol was something of a secret police force that maintained public order from the shadows. In other words, the Marines and Cipher Pol were two sides of the same coin.

Heaving a great sigh, Sengoku slowly opened his mouth. "Without indisputable proof, I will not allow you to drag to shame a former Admiral for your own personal gain."

"I don't need proof."

"Hm?" Sengoku set his pen down.

"It is like I said, the Gorōsei had to be informed of Naruto's situation, and they agreed with me," Spandine continued, "Which is to say, they have granted me permission to transfer Naruto from the Marines to my own organization...CP9."

"So, you have already gone behind my back and straight to the Elders."

Sengoku might have been Fleet Admiral of the Marines, but he didn't have the power that the world thought he did. He answered to the World Government the same as everyone else, which is why he was so angry. Spandine knew all of that and had used it to his advantage.

"Why did you come here, Spandine? You have already gotten what you wanted."

"Common courtesy, Sengoku." Spandine stood up from his chair. "I wanted you to hear it from me before the Gorōsei sent down the order. We are, after all, allies in this war against pirates."

Sengoku had no idea of Spandine's true intentions. He might have at least been aware that Spandine had ulterior motives, but even the astute Fleet Admiral would not realize just what those motives might have been.

Uzumaki Naruto. Spandine believed the boy was the very person to fulfill his own wish.

Another promotion.

A trump card that would lift Spandine's name to the same acclaim of Marine heroes like Monkey D. Garp.

That was what Naruto was to him.

* * *

**2.**

Eight years old.

Naruto had trained nonstop since the day he had been forced to flee his homeland. Z had been a good teacher, just like Hiruzen said he would be, and Naruto had gotten a lot stronger. He could feel the power he was gaining in his bones. Still, he needed more.

Why did he need more power? To rid Wano of Kaido, of course. Naruto simply refused to let the Yonko reign over his home forever.

If he had greater strength, he could sail to Wano and stand in front of Kaido and stop him. If he was a more powerful ninja, then Kaido and his crew wouldn't stand a chance against him.

Naruto wanted to be that kind of ninja. He believed that if he was more powerful, more capable than anyone else, he would be able to stop even one of the Yonko. He had a goal, so his devotions to training were not difficult.

Marineford had been his training ground. Now, he was on an island he didn't know the name of and was training to be a Cipher Pol agent instead of a marine.

A grove near his sleeping quarters now served as his private training ground. Wooden targets hung on the cedar trees in the cluster surrounding him. Each was about the size of a human head, with two black circles drawn on them.

Naruto stood alone in the deserted wood; kunai tucked between his fingers. Four in each hand, the eight kunai were his weapons of choice for the day.

"Hah..." He closed his eyes and slowly pushed the air out of his lungs.

As he crouched down, he kicked at the ground as hard as he could. His body launched into the air and flipped upside own. He held his arms to his chest and then shot them out to both sides, and eight flashes of light scattered in eight directions.

_Thk! Thk! Thk!_ The sound echoed all around Naruto as he landed.

All eight kunai had pierced the centers of the targets on the cedar trees.

"Nice work." A voice came suddenly from behind him.

Naruto swallowed his breath and looked back to see a boy with blonde hair standing there. He was about the same age as Naruto and had a distinct long rectangular nose that drew Naruto's eyes.

"How old are you?" the boy asked.

"Eight."

"Ah, you're the new kid they brought in for training." the boy stretched his hand out. "Kaku."

"Naruto."

"I know, Spandine's been telling everyone on the island how he poached you from the Fleet Admiral."

Naruto was confused by how friendly Kaku sounded. It probably showed on his face, since Kaku shrugged and smiled.

"I heard you were a strange kid that never talked to anyone and spent all his time training. Guess it was true, huh?"

"If you don't need anything..."

"Well, I wouldn't say that." The smiling Kaku disappeared.

Naruto's eyes chased after him.

The sky.

As he flipped up into the air like Naruto had moments earlier, both of Kaku's legs flew out, and eight blades of wind cut through the air.

"Whoa!" Naruto opened his eyes wide in amazement.

"How was that?" Kaku grinned as he landed. "I'm not too shabby either, right?"

The eight kunai Naruto had thrown, and the targets he hit were all cut in half. Even the cedar trees hadn't been spared; deep gouges dug into the trunks.

"I've been watching you train here every day for a while now," He slowly approached Naruto, holding out his hand once more. "We should be friends."

Kaku's voice was warm; his demeanor naturally pulled Naruto in. Accepting the invitation, Naruto extended his right hand.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto Or One Piece

* * *

**1.**

Thirteen years old.

"Hah!" Expelling a breath of ambition, Kaku looked at Naruto and smiled. "Yeah, training with you forces me to really put my back into it."

Naruto looked at his only friend and felt refreshed in both mind and body, as he stood there covered in dirt and blood.

They had been sparring seriously for three hours or so, as a way for Naruto to vent his anger with his assignments, or lack thereof. They had already gone ten rounds, with breaks of about five minutes after each one, resulting in six wins for Naruto and four for Kaku.

The shuriken Naruto flung at Kaku clashed with a Ryankaku in the air and flew off in some direction. Neither Naruto nor Kaku watched to see where they went. They were already leaping at each other, and closing the distance between themselves.

"Hah!"

"Rah!"

Their fighting cries blended together.

Their bodies collided in midair, tangled together, and crashed to the ground.

Kaku got his feet and in position first, and launched a kick at Naruto, who was on one knee. Naruto thrust his right arm out to block it. His field of view shaking with the impact of the kick, he saw his friend quickly stick out one finger.

"Shigan!" Kaku shouted, and like a bullet from a pistol his hand shot forward.

Naruto stared at the fist flying towards him, a smile pulling up his lips.

He's not a good a Lucci...

Naruto was thrilled. He gloated to himself that even among the people of CP9, on him and Lucci were masters of all six of the Rokushiki.

Kaku wouldn't be able to manage a counterattack in time. His Tekkai was slow, too.

Direct it.

"No way." Kaku cried out at the unexpected result.

His finger sank deep into Naruto's chest, piercing his heart, which transformed into a wooden log.

Substitution.

The real Naruto was running around behind Kaku.

Before Kaku could sense his presence and whirl around, Naruto had a kunai at his throat.

"So you win, huh," Kaku said, regretfully.

In the end, they had sparred twenty-four times. The result was fourteen wins for Naruto, and ten for Kaku.

"You're beyond my level already." Kaku took a swig of water from his. "You can already use all of the Rokushiki, and you've got your ninja techniques."

"Yeah," Naruto replied, before tilting his own canteen back.

"You said the Chief hasn't sent you on any missions yet?"

Naruto nodded silently.

"Is he scared of you? Maybe he's not into what a genius you are, so he's putting off giving you real experience?"

"There's nothing I can do, even if that is what's going on." There was no point in thinking about Spandine's thought process in not sending Naruto on missions. He wasn't leaving the island. That was a fact.

"But I mean, you're already so-"

"Let's just forget about it."

**00**

"He can use all six Rokushiki, his ninja techniques are growing stronger. Even Lucci has expressed a desire to fight him."

As he listened to the weirdly dull voice of his long nose agent, Spandine smiled faintly. "That's what happens when manage to steal a student of the famous Admiral Z."

He stood up, Kaku nodding in the corner of his vision. "It's about time that he proved he belongs in CP9. We should be on our way."

"With regard to that, I have a single report." Kaku stopped Spandine as he was about to step forward.

"What?"

"Uzumaki Naruto's potential is amazing, but he does not belong in CP9."

"Afraid of his power?"

"No."

Spandine tossed his head back toward the ceiling and laughed loudly. Kaku stayed silent, waiting for the chief's words. "I've thought any number of times how better it would be if it wasn't you who befriended Naruto. But I've never felt it so keenly as now."

"My report is not biased, sir. Naruto just doesn't fit in CP9."

"I don't need someone like you to tell me that," Spandine replied, and started walking. "But I already promised powerful people that he would be a tool of CP9. Where is he?"

"Still training in the forest."

"Doesn't he ever get tired?" Spandine snorted. "Never mind, it doesn't matter. Bring him to me. Get Lucci and Blueno too."

* * *

**2.**

"This will be your first true test..."

Naruto listened expressionlessly as Spandine spoke, taking sidelong glances at the boy. They were in the meeting room of the man, the leader of the organization separate from the other Cipher Pols.

CP9.

The organization Spandine controlled was, at the least in name, affiliated with the other Cipher Pols, but it had a different mission. CP9 was a secret group that recruited young children and faithfully carried out its work in the shadows, to maintain peace in the world.

Naruto himself had only learned all this after Spandine had picked him out of Marine training. The majority of the people in the world weren't even aware of the existence of Cipher Pol 9.

The organization base of operations, Naruto still didn't know the name of the island, was in the Grand Line. On the surface, the island looked like any other island. A few houses scattered here and there, creating small villages that dotted the island. Most people never go anywhere near it. The cannons lining the coast did well to ward off any pirate incursions.

It was a lonely place, only inhabited by the young recruits, a few trainers and the Chief himself, Spandine.

"I assume Kaku already informed you about why I called you here."

"Yes," Naruto replied, briefly.

The corners of Spandine's mouth turned up the slightest bit. His eyes, so narrow there was nothing more than lines in his face, were focused intently on Naruto.

"An achievement is required to show us whether or not you are suitable for CP9."

"Do you mean a mission?"

"Exactly." Spandine smile grew even more. "I'm in charge of giving you that mission."

Of course, he was. Spandine was the Chief of CP9. Why he felt the need to say that he was the one who decided what missions the agents were sent on, Naruto couldn't guess.

Finally, Spandine got to the heart of the matter. "There are two pirate crews sailing towards the island. They aren't even here to attack us." Spandine said, perhaps sarcastic or joking.

Naruto didn't bother to react.

After a short period of silence, Spandine started speaking once more. "Although they are not targeting us, they are still pirates. CP5 has reported that they are meeting tomorrow at sea. Both crews are no names, so why they are meeting doesn't matter. Attack during the meeting and eliminate all of them. Lucci, Kaku, and Blueno will accompany you to make sure the mission is completed."

"I understand," Naruto said, with a hint of irritation at Spandine's lack of faith in his abilities. And then as soon as the words were out, he regretted his own imprudence. Spandine had probably noticed that Naruto was annoyed and enjoyed it.

"Dismissed."

Before Naruto had the time to even think, his instincts were turning his face away, as if trying to pull him away from the path he was walking. Something was happening to him. The World Government was doing something.

**00**

"So this is how it's going to be, huh?" Lucci muttered.

Beside him, Naruto held his breath. At the moment, his temporary boss, the top half of his eyes covered by his top hat, was already gone. Naruto jumped off the railing after him.

The dead bodies of a second pirate crew lay on the deck. Black Hook pirates had killed them.

The two crews had been on the verge of forming an alliance when it happened. The alliance was to be made official at this meeting, and they had been in the middle of conversation stating the final terms when the Black Hook pirates drew their weapons.

They had been uninterested in an alliance from the start.

Ten small-time East Blue pirates up against a crew that had sailing the Grand Line for years. Outnumbered. In the blink of an eye, the rookie pirates had been killed.

Ahead of him, Lucci landed in the midst of the enemy, his right index finger already piercing one of the pirates.

_Shigan_...one of the Rokushiki.

By the time Lucci was pulling his finger back out, Naruto had landed dead center among the enemy.

There were two other CP9 agents with them. One was Kaku. And the other was a guy called Blueno. He was older than Lucci, but his career in the CP9 had been just as short.

"Who the hell are these guys!" one of the pirates shouted.

In the next instant, a visible blade of wind cut through the man's throat. Unable to withstand the incredible force of it, the man expired, head rolling away from his body.

Lucci was ruthless. He was the most ruthless out of all the CP9 agents.

"So, the rookies had stronger guys hiding in the woodwork, hm?" another pirate said to Lucci.

"We aren't pirates." Lucci didn't wait for the other man to argue the fact; Shigan dug into another pirate's chest.

Naruto heard a shriek from behind him. Looking over his shoulder, he saw a pirate hurtling toward him, a cutglass held above his head.

Naruto turned around. The sword closed in on the top of his head. He quickly lifted his arm and grabbed the wrist of the pirate's hand on the hilt.

"Ah!"

"I can't show you mercy," Naruto said, clutching the man's wrist.

Unable to bring the sword down on Naruto, the pirate glared at him, sweat popping up on his forehead.

_Shigan!_

His enemy shuddered violently once, then completely relaxed. Like a puppet with its strings cut, the man drooped and fell toward the ground, then Naruto set his sights on a new target.

There were two pirates left. They had already lost the will to fight.

Lucci's finger flew toward the neck of one on his knees, begging for his life. Naruto caught sight of the last enemy coming toward him with a grim look, prepared for death. Holding his sword in both hands, clenching his teeth as he raced toward Naruto, this was the captain.

"Gah!" the battle cry was more of a sob.

Naruto met the captain head-on. A sharp pain spread through his cheek. The captain's sword had cut.

"Naruto!" Kaku shouted.

"I'm all right," he replied calmly, and the Kaku and the others watched, surrounding him from a distance.

A spray of blood shot out from the captain's neck. None of it splattered Naruto.

_Am I actually getting closer to my dream?_ Naruto asked himself in his heart. He felt as though he was stuck, chained to the Marines. His days of training with Z were already in the distance, and the bonds tightening around his body were trying to trap Naruto in the framework of 'Absolute Justice'.

_If this is how it is, I want to just walk away from CP9, the Marines, the World Government, and be free..._

He knew that it would never be allowed.

The captain's eyes, devoid of light, stared endlessly at Naruto.


End file.
